bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The last few days
(the last few days in a nutshell) LQ: *sees SW* SW SW SW! SW: *leaves chat* LQ: .... SW: *joins chat* LQ: New Bionicle info!! SW: *leaves chat* LQ: .... (Later on the Hype train) LQ: *Show's Unua'* Keps: That ladies and gentlemen is a pakari! First good one since 2001! Unua: *comes up behind Keps all buff* Are you saying I was ugly for 8 years? Keps: .... Um...erm... Random guy from the LMBW: Unua's using steroids (derp) Unua: It's not steroids!! Why does everyone think I'm on steroids? _________________________ LEGO employee: Tahu, we need to speak with you. Tahu: Yes? What is it? LEGO Employee: You see, Greg has a request... We're going to need your mask. Tahu: *gives mask* Not like this is going to tick off my fans or anything. Just have it back by dinner so I can stuff my face with cookies. _______________________________ Malurus: I wanna see the leaked pics! *net nanny grabs Mal and straps him in seat* Chris: (insert grumpy cat meme) LQ: (insert reboot) Mal: *starts quoting songs* Everyone: *breaks in to different songs* Malurus: 0_o what have I done? (the next morning) LQ: What I nice morning... Bird: *lands on LQ's shoulder* Tweet tweet tweet LQ: What's that? Makuta is back? I've got to tell someone! LQ: *sees SW* SW SW SW! SW: *leaves chat* LQ: .... SW: *joins chat* LQ: New Bionicle info!! SW: *leaves chat* LQ: .... *some people who will stay active finally join* LQ: *ahem* Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people won't you listed to meeeee! I just heard an announcement, no ordinary announcement. An announcement 'bout Bio 2015!!! *Story is revealed* Hype Train: *goes faster* *Ekimu revealed* Hype Train: *goes faster* *mask only have elemental powers* Hype Train: *goes...slower* *Gear functions are 100% officially confirmed* Hype Train: *goes faster* *new heads* Hype Train: *goes faster* *books* Hype Train: *goes faster* *A lot of Bionicle terms haven't been "dropped" but aren't references as much (Kanohi, Toa, etc.)* Hype Train: *doubles speed* *physical set pictures* Hype Train: *breaks sound barrier* LQ: THIS IS AWESOME KEP: OUTSTANDING VF: This is terrible! *nearly gets run over by hype train* Nevermind! *gets on train* LQ: Those who stand in the way of the hype train get run over. VF: Hey guys check this out! Cho cho #%^$#&%^#$&^%$&^$! Keps: *kicks VF off train* Hilarious, but illegal. VF: *runs up and gets back on* Oh yeah everyone wants to kick VF off the train. Biofan01: I want to kick VF off! Keps: *gives Biofan the kicking boot* LQ: *works on a random project* Hey look it's Chris.... Oh no it's Chris. Chris: LEGO IS RUINING BIONICLE! Keps: Chris get out of the way! Chris: (grumpy cat meme) LQ: Well, can't say we didn't warn him... Chris: *gets hit by Hype Train* Everyone:.... Mal: *comes out of bathroom after all day* What's going on? Everyone: HYPE HYPE HYPE! AND THE HYPE CONTINUES... Unless you're Chris...